mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dylanius9000Mugen
Rude and uncalled for Your messages are non-constructive and excessively rude. Please stop. MUGENJanitor (talk) 20:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Myuuuh? was me being a bad boy- okay, enough with that. why do you want to bring that tag back? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kays. Mugenfan Here T_T I Like to see You Try Drawing Jinmay GTFO Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 02:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Stage Problems Take my target story out of the articles for deletion category. It is an actual stage. Thecrazyvoid (talk) 22:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid I didn't delete it because I ddin't think it was a stage, I deleted it because the layout every stage uses wasn't asded. dylanius is an awesome guy. hey man, I just wanted to ask if I could have your permission to edit your oshawott, i want to improve a few things and add a few new attacks. just lemme know if its ok with you. 23:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Editception? meh, besides, the original creator's updated version is based around my edit. you started this war by changing the picture I already changed. Thecrazyvoid (talk) 01:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid Super Smash Bros Brawl came out in 2009, THIS IS 2013, BUTCH. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 01:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) hi there randomguy ijustcamebytosayhiandcraplikethat do you still need help with reversaldef? because i can help if you need it. 01:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Why you were blocked I blocked you for a week because you were being rude to some of the users on the chat. Some of those users messaged me about it. Please stop being rude to other users. No hard feelings. 12:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm with MUGENJanitor. You made a junk-message on my wall. I can focus on as many W.I.Ps as I want. Who put you in charge of that? That message was uncalled for and exagerative. I only have, like, 4 or 5 W.I.Ps. Satanchu (talk) 18:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I'm not Insulting you. I'm giving you advice on how to be a good creator. Focusing on more than one character is what makes themlook like a 5 year old did it. try focusing on one at a time if you want to be good. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I am focusing on one, but I am just saying I can focus on all of them if I want to. I'm not stating I'd be good at it. P.S. Your Chespin's gonna be way better than mine. ;) Satanchu (talk) 20:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Page Contribution Request Dylanius9000, Could you do me a favor and create a page on Souken? (creator of jinmen and gurospooo) Sincerely Erikman04 (talk) 01:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I hated them I hate my creations so im restarting. Next time...USE A SIGNATURE. and they're staying there, you can't just remove them. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Tinky-Winky Same thing for Po. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) What's the holdup? Guess I beat you to the finish. I've finaly uploaded my new Chespin. So. If you don't mind me asking, what's taking so long to prepare your Chespin? (I'm not rushing, nor expecting you to finish it if that's what your thinking) 02:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I HAVENT BEEN DOING S___ LATELY, BESIDES WORKING ON A KIRBY EDIT AND PLAYING MINECRAFT. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Gee, that's certainly the best way to respond to a non-violent/offensive comment :| 13:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Stress. Is all you need to know. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 14:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I see. I will not even attempt to delve into personal matters such as this. 15:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Iron Man that iron man photo thats a new photo please put that back on their please No. Shut up. Please. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What if i told you. Dylanius, what if i told you that I am accualy erikman04? Still. Doesn't. Matter. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hurr Durr. This isn't the first time you haven't done this. You've been banned since you were being disruptive and used profanity. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 03:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Galaxyman Started it, you idiot. Ban HIM instead. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 15:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) True, but you used profanity and annoyed some as well and joined in. Meh, I'll unblock you since it was misjudgement on my part. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 16:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 18:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I found what you wanted, Dylan -Redd Remember you wanted Pac-Man/Megaman on the PC version of SFxTK? Well, i found your solution here! I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 00:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) That is for unlocking them on the PS3/PSVita. I want you to try and go into the Game's Actual Files and try to get them on the Roster! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 02:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dylan Just figured I'd find your talk page and say Hi. :D The Wiki Meister (talk) 04:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well... Hi? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 14:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Listen. Can you just stop asking people's age because it's one of the inappropriate actions on Wikia. [[User:Eggium|'Eggy' Soulster]] 15:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Say that to the boss and see if that convinces you that this isn't like the Chatium. 18:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) What day or month you gonna release your Chespin on? I don't DO deadlines. They're why WlanmaniaX's characters turned out like crap. 12:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Sig test so sup there 22:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) It works like a charm, doesn't it? 22:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME ON DEVIANTART I didn't do anything wrong. Fien. 18:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC) STOP DELETING A CHARACTER...... ...'s page. Look, it's bad enough that you steal art on DA, but putting Meaningless articles with COPIED INFORMATION? That... is... 13:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, NOW LOOK DID YOU DONE FOR MY CHARACTER, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT THIS WEBSITE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT The one who needs to leave is the art thief who proclaims to be a winged horse. Oh, and also: 13:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Mugen Dēta Kichi no Midare + Signature Test What's this about? Are you gonna make like a custom motif or something...? By the way, Like my signature? 06:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I plan on making a custom motif with characters bundled with it... Also, nice Sig. 13:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) But is it gonna have like it's own screenpack? 12:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Ye. 14:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you please Resize the youtube logo i just put in the 2011 youtube logo can you help please and thank you. No. I am busy. And next time, SIGNATURES. Use ~~~~, kid. 14:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me sir but what the *BLEEP* are you referring to? Language. also, just let the feeling sink in for awhile, I'm sure you'll remember. 22:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dylanius This is SkipperThePenguin100 from The Super Chatium wiki, i decided that you would be at the super chatium for the first time since my friend Laser became immature and i decided you to take his place, so we can be friends. http://super-chatium.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat John Leagsdurg (talk) 16:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I decline, sadly. I thank you for asking, though. 19:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) repeatedly breaking the links i repair Dylanius, why do you have to repeatedly break the links that i have repaired? we are suppost to contribute to this wiki, not destroy it. with many misogi's Erikman04 (talk) 20:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, mang, look, IS your link real or not? ask me. 20:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) And yes the link is real with many misogi's Erikman04 20:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) You only just had to ask. See? 20:25, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I also plan to replace the old link for gurospooo with the latest version, but currently i am requesting spat856 to convert donalddesu's ronald mcdonald and dark donald to 1.1 so i can replace the link Erikman04 (talk) 20:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Rather Rude Yes, I felt it was useful information for someone who was interested in the other palettes. Did you have to be so rude about it, Mr. Big Brother type? Softs (talk) 02:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, SOMEONE doesn't seem to notice that those messages, even if they aren't vandalism of the article, still can't be put in the palettes gallery. 12:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand that now. I'll just make/put in in a notes section. There's still no need to be so rude about everything. Softs (talk) 14:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) hey this is cross why did u change the update i did on havok 03:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Crosspotts10 (talk) FORGIVE ME!!! This is SuperJohnLeagsdurg, i heard you're added to Bopitnerd's bad side list because of TroubleBruin100, obviously and his hypocrisy. and i decided i want you to unblock me in dA and forgive me for what i have done to you. He and TroubleBruin100 became beasts to me and they hate Doge and wrecks opinions of Doge. You have to help me! SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 13:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoa there. You know, I have to say: Doge is not some sort of god. It's just a meme. And yes, Trouble is rather immature. But this only started because he thought Alfjarquin on a new account was an imposter to an account he previously closed. Had he not called them fake, I wouldn't have set off these chain of events by calling him Galaxyman. 19:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I never called Doge a god, they hate it for no reason because they don't give a crap about it. Also, unblock me on dA, i will watch you and give you a llama. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 13:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't care about it, nor do I hate it for that reason. Basically, I have no strong feelings about Doge one way ot the other. However, I don't mind about unblocking you, as long as you don't do anything suspicious. 19:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 12:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Grizela has 18+ sprites? (This is very awkward to talk about) 11:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S I shouldn't have done that. My eyes need a fix of . Y u do dis 23:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Random suggestion I was thinking for that MUGEN game your working on, the final moves (ones that OHKO or whatever) should have a theme like this play when in use: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVyEw2Rh0wM Just a suggestion... 21:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't think we should use the Fatal K.O theme for Infinite Attacks. 21:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, it was only a suggestion. Maybe some kind of theme of sorts plays or maybe somekind of special KO sound. 23:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Nanarman's moveset is right! Supersonicmix (talk) 20:33, January 28, 2014 (UTC) If you blame me wrong go to fighter factory ultimate and load Nanarman up and look at his moveset and test the moves in MUGEN. If you are right you are using the wrong version. If you are wrong go change the specials and hypers for nanarman Sorry Having insulted me (and in caps lock) in the chat, I must unfortunately ban you for some times, I'm sorry for that, but this is the rule. But now that I am available, tell me what's the problem for that you have say me "HELP" and I will try to judge for this user(s). ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Just... Agh... Maybe calling you a coward at the most inconvenient of times isn't the right thing. Also, Narayan had been getting angry at me yesterday, due to reasons you may know of by now. 19:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) For have banned you, this is not because I'm a coward, but that you have disrespected the rule. So next time, don't insulted me, just wait that I come back. This ban can make you understand of your error and takes your time for thinking how you speak the next time. Speaking of Narayan, look what he has say during. http://img98.xooimage.com/files/e/1/6/narayan-provoke-dylan-43b0917.png ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Meh, I'm not the kind of guy to praise him. He did make a spriteswap, which is one of the reasons why I look down upon him. 20:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Just a random idea I tested your vore edit of Scoilpede and wanted to ask if you'd make one of Shar-Makai. Even through I'm not a fan of the vore stuff, I personally think Shar-Makai would be a good character for that concept seeing as it has a grab where it eats the other. Yea, just a random idea i had. 00:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You had that idea a long time ago back as the BLU Scout or somethin'. I don't know if I'm skilled enough to make an edit to that thing's sprites, though. 00:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Well I could help you if need, I've been learning how to edit sprites well. (if you've seen the mario one I made). 01:03, February 4, 2014 (UTC) GABRIEL IS BACK. I'm pretty sure it's him. He has the same grammar and is completely clueless about his alts . He hasn't put anything on his user page. 16:19, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Eh... didn't he have that account before? Also, his ignorance to the truth only gets him into more trouble that he can't hack his way out of. 16:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Can you stop removing messages from my talk page please. Even if they're just spam, I'll deal with them when I deal with them. 07:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Private Sharpedo Character Why did you put Sharpedo on your roster and who made him? It's a private character made by me that uses part of Gulpfer's coding. There, happy? 20:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes,i'm very happy thanks very much,But i'm looking forward to your Sharpedo anyway. hey stop deleting w.i.ps You can't put articles of W.I.Ps unless the character is already finished. 05:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Oops... I forgot I wasn't logged in. xD Anyhow, how goes things? 13:00, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I just got started on an Iori Edit... 13:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Another problem You see, when I opened up FF3 and looked at the new sprites, their colors were messed up too! Legorulez49 (talk) 02:38, March 13, 2014 (UTC) That's because you haven't switched the palette to 1,1 yet. 03:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I need help... again, I can't seem to figure out what my problem is, in FF3, the advanced pallete editor shows all the sprites in solid black. Legorulez49 (talk) 18:00, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Look, I'm busy. You can't just expect me to solve ALL of your problems. Besides, I've got a vacation coming up. 18:06, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Can't you just make a video for fixing my sprite problem? Legorulez49 (talk) 18:08, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ...Please stop bugging me about it, okay? I'm not in the mood right now. 18:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Now look what you've done Ye swine. http://images.wikia.com/mugen/images/d/de/IblameDylaniusforeverything.PNG 17:24, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ...Mystervore88's Boweser edit was out long before you discovered that. 20:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) But blaming you is funny. 22:31, April 6, 2014 (UTC) And its even funnier seeing Dylan get blamed. 23:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) So Dylan will you make any more Vore edits, i like them. Just don't make them like this... Do relay DONT! LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 23:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Not at the moment. also, what's that image even supposed to resemble? 23:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Is FelixMario2011's Snivy still in development You edited the Snivy section of this wiki that FelixMario2011's Snivy still in development, i fought she (or he) was canceled and unreleased and this was believed, but she (or he) is still being made. -- 01:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Felix told me in a note on DeviantART that he's still trying to work on it every Sunday. 01:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Command normals & shiz To be honest, the deletion of the command normals shouldn't been taken into action, otherwise everyone in the wiki (even staff) would delete actual information on the character's movelists. Also please refer to our Spewgen posts for more info. http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/post/81481551097/plasmoidthunder-responded-to-ricepigeons-comment-with http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/post/81530582205/game-changing-command-move-pfff-not-worth-mentioning http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/post/81534795091/plasmoids-response-to-your-response-why-are-we-still http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/post/81617465777/jenngra-wants-to-end-the-debate-once-and-for MyuandLen (talk) 15:19, April 17, 2014 (UTC) you NOT my friend take that in your page AND I NOT NEED A LIFE, you want hate you? congratulations >:( Who said I was your friend anyways? I hated you all this time and you were blind. Also, vandalizing my userpage is garunteed to get you a notice from the admins. 18:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) i hate you and stop molesting me >:( (Slow, sarcastic clap) What. The F__k. Is wrong with you? 18:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) O_O BAN WARNING???!!! WTF?? YOU A INACCEPTABLE Slow down, Lemongrab. Toupou treated you as violating the rules, so the frenchie slapped the template on you. Toodles. 18:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) New Chespin on the way I like how your doing Chespin and he will look awesome just like your Oshawott edit and Zobbes's Tepig when he is released, but Satanchu's Chespin (new) is a boxer and yours is not going to be like that, stay awesome. But can you edit your Oshawott edit so that he can run on Winmugen as well? -- 09:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I still don't get why he made them a boxer in the new version. Also, I'm not going to edit Oshawott again. Felix made a new version a long time ago that's adapted around my edit. 11:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow thanks -- 12:17, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Wah Why do you keep erasing my edit of Eggbomber101's Lugia? Am I using an incorrect format or something? Please inform me without being rude or condescending. Xirtamehtsitahw (talk) 18:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid kept undoing your edit because you were doing it wrong. I undid your most recent one for the same reason. Look at this page if you need help. 19:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You gave a rather vague reason for reverting my edit of Eggbomber101's Lugia page. "Something more than that" is not going to reveal to me exactly why you reverted my edit. I don't know what I was missing in terms of content, as this particular character had little to begin with (only three attacks, basic animations, excessively large size). I offered a description of the character's attacks, its stats, and some suggestions on how to improve the character. What more is needed? It's fixed already. Just remember to check the Manual of Style next time. 19:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to chime in here. You wrote the gameplay section from a very personal perspective, writing things that you felt should be changed and how to go about doing it, rather than how the character plays. The movelist is its own sub-section, which goes below the gameplay paragraph(s) and the stats. In short: *Gameplay **Stats **Movelist ***Specials ***Hypers **Palette Gallery 19:23, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Blue Kirby How did you get the words: "Blue Kirby" to appear next to your user name? LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 20:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) It was my doing ;) 20:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for marking my Lizalfos page as Nuked. Don't worry though, I actually realized I'm not an idiot and learned how to code Wiki HTML in the span of about 2 hours. It still isn't perfect but it isn't the minefield it was before. I'm gonna leave the "Nuked" there until it's actually done. --Kiluskitsune777 (talk) 01:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) And to think I thought that first statement was utter sarcasm. 02:40, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Tsk tsk Stop running away everytime I join in the chat. It's pretty darn annoying. 00:12, May 21, 2014 (UTC) It's just that I don't like being around you because, well, you tend to crack bad jokes about me that I don't find funny. 00:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) 'kay. 14:15, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Evil Homer Changed .GIF to .PNG We updated the Evil homer .gif to .png file in palettes gallery. 07:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Symbiote confirmed! In all seriousness, thank you. 09:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Nice! /sarcasm Seriously!? FrenchTouch have putten a simple, clear and basic message in your talk page and that's what you do? Simply remove it? You can't expect to be liked or anything when you do things like that. 18:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Chet (restored) Hey Dee, Since I'm aware of your autism (since I first met you, last July), I think that YOU might not be aware of your behaviour, so here it is. This is you, Dylan. And know that recently, you've been really arrogant and douchy, and when I used to speak to you, every single day from July to August 2013, you weren't like that. I ain't a basterd, I'm not here to stab you when you flee from the chat, but now I'm speaking frankly, the world isn't focused on you, so when YOU act like YOU do everytime, everyone is annoyed. Everyone. And everyone gets tired. Because you can't stop insulting the first guy who claims to be a friend of yours. And, if you needaknow, yes, you're also annoying PlasmoidThunder by insulting Nool or me when we always try to be cool with you. But you know what, do what you want. Tell Toupou (my buddy, BTW) that I'm a bitchy shit that come on this wiki only to annoy you and make fun of you, spam the chat with hate messages, Nostalgia Critic clips and Skullgirls OST before leaving, mess up with Nool. But after quite a moment, EVERY TIME you mess up with every one here, the screenshots goes to Toupou, Jenngra, PlasmoidThunder and Joshon 'cuz you're not acting douche again with anyone else. And, I don't care about your answer, frankly. I just want you to understand what you are doing, that is. Have a nice day, Regards, FrenchTouch (talk). Say What now? No Dylanius, the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku IS one of Retsu's special moves, and his Triple Fireball attack is a super move, not a normal special move, learn to PLAY with the characters BEFORE editing the pages for them.Legorulez49 (talk) 00:33, July 13, 2014 (UTC) That's only if you go by how flashy it looks. I TOOK A DIP INTO THE ACTUAL CODE. Need proof? Take a look at these: RetsuHitflags.png|Code from the Triple Fireball RetsuHitflags2.png|Code from the Shaolin Special RetsuHitflags3.png|Code from the "incomplete" Tatsumaki 01:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) None of this would've happened if you let my page be.Legorulez49 (talk) 02:47, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Except it WOULD have happened eventually when somebody else stumbles onto the page to download the character, and if they're somebody who edits here and knows how hitflags work, they'd change the page accordingly! Besides, your version wasn't going by the hitflags they used, it was going by the command input or if it costs power or something. That just screams inaccuracy. 13:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you even know anything about Street Fighter? The Shoryuken and the Hurricane Kick ARE special moves http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsumaki http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Shoryuken Legorulez49 (talk) 23:53, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I know lots about Street Fighter. I know the Shoryuken and Tatsumaki are Special Moves. I know that Falchion FORGOT TO LABEL THEM AS SPECIAL MOVES. Have you even downloaded the character and looked into his .cns file? 00:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I have indeed downloaded the character, where else could I have gotten those gifs from?Legorulez49 (talk) 00:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) And I'm just going to take a wild guess saying that you probably only focused on making the anims into .gif files. 01:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Legorulez, while those moves are classed as specials in the source game, the creator of the MUGEN character did not label those attacks as specials. Rather than just assume they're special and hyper attacks based on what they do or if they are classed as such in the source material, you should go into the character's coding and see what the attributes of the attacks are. For reference: NA = Normal attack NP = Normal projectile NT = Normal throw SA = Special attack SP = Special projectile ST = Special throw HA = Hyper attack HP = Hyper projectile HT = Hyper throw As you can see in Dyl's images above, the attacks are attributed as NA, meaning the engine identifies them as normal attacks, not specials. If you still refuse to believe this, please use a screenpack that has distinguishable win icons and KO the opponent using these attacks. You should notice that the default victory icon will appear, not the special one. On a slightly harsher note, if you can't be bothered to check the attributes of an attack instead of assuming things, please don't do movelist sections. 09:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, at least I didn't do it this time.Legorulez49 (talk) 19:41, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oyses muh #3 gucci digger Got a steam account? Can you give me the link? In case of the answer being no, sorry about that. I was just asking. I'm pretty curious. 01:12, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do, bluh. http://steamcommunity.com/id/reactor42/ 01:50, July 27, 2014 (UTC) More Guilty Gear, Coming Up! I got images of Axl Low, Chipp Zanuff, Slayer, Eddie/Zato-1, Venom, Potemkin, and Venom. --pm58790: Save_Us.PM (talk) 23:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I take it that they're from Xrd? (The images, not the chars themselves) Or are you not going to do that? Besides, the articles for those characters don't exist yet, and if you're planning on making them DON'T PLAGIARIZE. 00:45, August 16, 2014 (UTC) hey just wanted to say i fixed your page im sorry I dont know what got into me so messege me if you accept It's still against the rules, though. 00:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) oh dude right back at ya!!! a joke a funny joke!! with love and gayness 00:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC)~~ D Hurrrp Why are you taking so long dylan about your chespin,i want to add him in my roster after you release it! One Word: Procrastination. 14:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC) What's Procrastination mean? Google is your friend. Also, don't forget to use ~~~~ when you sign your posts. 21:33, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Primpall In the event that this is actually based on a real person Wlanman knows in real life, we can't take the risk of putting it on our wiki. I mean, it's not like we'd benefit from having it on the wiki anyway :P 18:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ...Well, fu- 18:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) The wonderful difference between "its" and "it's" Hello Dilly. Today, I shall be teaching you the key difference between "its" and "it's". Do not feel patronised or unintelligent just because you keep getting it wrong, as it's a common thing that many people seem to get wrong :) 'Its' Its refers to something that belongs to what is referred to as "it". For example: This is the correct usage of "its", as this is the character's creator; "its" creator, with the character being the "it". This, however, is not correct. We'll explain why in the next section: 'It's' It's is a contraction of "it is". The reason many people get confused is because when we write about something belonging to something else, we write it as "PlasmoidThunder's lulzy reputation", as opposed to "PlasmoidThunders lulzy reputation". The English language is stupid, isn't it? :P To give an example: This could easily be rewritten as: The same thing applies to other words, such as "that's", "he's", "she's", etc. The best way to think of it is that it's the same logic as "they're" and "we're", which are contractions of "they are" and "we are", respectively. That concludes this English lesson today. Thank you for reading! 13:04, December 22, 2014 (UTC) 13:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ....Actually I kinda lied about that. I did read it and I'm going to try and not make the error again. 13:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Impressive. But what about Leo Whitefang? pm58790: Save_Us.PM (talk) 22:18, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ...Don't tell me I missed him, did I? 22:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC)